


Frills

by soxos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, mild bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxos/pseuds/soxos
Summary: Hinata catches Komaeda in a compromising situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut. No real warnings for this one, except lots and lots of snark. It was surprisingly fun to write.

Hinata entered the apartment, shaking off the remnants of snow lingering on the sleeves of his jacket. Even the hall was nice and warm – the main course students seemed to be treated better in every way, of course they would have better heating. He was willing to bet that they had no trouble with warm water either.

 

He sighed as he took off his jacket, scarf and shoes. He liked coming here, even though he was technically not supposed to. It was definitely cozier than his cold dorm room. Soda was nice enough to let him study here whenever the library got too crowded – having friends among the Ultimates definitely had its advantages.

 

He headed straight to Soda's room. He didn't bother announcing his arrival – Soda said that it's okay to drop by anytime, and that he shouldn't worry too much. Hinata took that advice to heart. He was more at home here than he was in his own dorm room, he might as well drop by unannounced.

 

It's not like he would be interrupting Soda's love affair.

 

He snickered at the thought.  _There's nothing more amusing than your friend's virginity._

 

Not bothering to knock, he burst into the room.

 

Then he froze.

 

Soda was nowhere in sight, but his roommate – Komaeda – was standing in the middle of the room.

 

In an outfit.

 

_Oh God._

 

„Shit, fuck,“ was all he could say as he stared at Soda's roommate standing there in front of a mirror in... fucking thigh highs, and a skirt, and. Fuck.

 

„Fuck,“ he cursed again, attempting to avert his eyes, but to no avail. „I'm so sorry.“

 

Komaeda's expression was unreadable. „Haven't you ever heard of knocking?“

 

„I'm so sorry,“ he repeated, blood rushing into his face. The accusatory tone was absolutely deserved. „I thought Soda would be here, he told me I could stop by anytime, and... Shit.“

 

„Well, that's rather rude of him,“ Komaeda retored, seemingly calm – but Hinata could see his hands shaking. „This is my room too. You don't get to just... barge in.“ He rubbed his face with the sleeve of his light pink hoodie.

 

Hinata was still in shock, but looking at Komaeda like this – he looked... really pretty. The outfit seemed to be well put together, and it was cute on its own – all soft and pastel colours, oversized hoodie with a short, pleated skirt, all accompanied by thigh highs with little bows on each side. It was definitely cute, but seeing such an outfit on Soda's roommate – the quiet, aloof boy who would never talk to him or Soda whenever they were here and would just study instead – was slightly alarming. He really didn't know much about him – Soda would always describe him as  _weird, but at least really quiet._ He often talked about how his roommate creeped him out, but he never elaborated on these complaints.

 

„I remember now,“ Komaeda interrupted his line of thought, „you're the Reserve Course Student, right?“

 

„My name is Hinata, but yeah.“  _What the hell is this guy's problem?_

 

„You shouldn't even be here,“ Komaeda's tone seemed to change completely. He suddenly sounded incredibly patronizing. „Get out or I'll report you.“

 

„Really threatening coming from a guy in a skirt,“ he rolled his eyes, „you won't report me. Does Soda know about this hobby of yours? Does anyone?“

 

Komaeda opened his mouth, but seemed to be at a loss for words. He was sporting a slight blush now. It was barely noticable.

 

„No,“ he finally admitted. „Don't even think about telling anybody.“

 

„I wasn't going to.“

 

„That's right,“ he tugged at his skirt, trying to pull it downwards – it was definitely too short. „No one would believe a Reserve Course Student like you, especially when accusing an Ultimate. It would only get you in trouble.“

 

„What the hell is your problem?“ Hinata didn't try to conceal his annoyment.  _God, this guy is an asshole._

 

„Hm? Did I say something wrong?“

 

„Yeah, you're being a dick,“ Hinata didn't feel like beating around the bush, especially in this situation. „I'm not gonna tell anyone, but I doubt people would care. It's not like you're hurting anyone. You do you, you know? I'm not judging you or anything.“

 

Komaeda looked at him with a strange expression – something between wonder and disbelief. „People would care, trust me,“ he shook his head, „I'm already a lousy Ultimate. This would only make things worse.“

 

„Is it just a hobby, then?“ Hinata was suddenly really curious. Things seemed to calm down for now at least. He slowly approached Komaeda, only now realizing how awkward he must have looked staring at him from afar. „Or is this a lifestyle?“

 

Komaeda rose an eyebrow. „You really don't know much about this.“

 

„Of course not. That's why I'm asking.“

 

„It's not really anything in particular,“ Komaeda shrugged, „I just like how it looks and feels. Don't you think it looks cute?“

 

Hinata was taken aback. „I-I guess,“ he stuttered, not really knowing how to answer that.

 

„It's a shame it's wasted on trash like me, though,“ he complained, looking at his reflection in the mirror, turning from side to side to properly examine the outfit from all sides, „it would look so much better on a cute girl...“

„That's not true!“ Hinata shouted before he could stop himself. Then he realized what he said. „I-I mean... you look... g-good... I mean, you look pretty - for a guy, I mean-“ He was digging himself deeper with every sentence. Komaeda was looking at him with an amused expression. He was clearly having a good time at his expense. „It's not wasted on you.“

 

„Hinata-kun... do you like this sort of thing?“

 

„Huh?“

 

„Are you into this?“ Komaeda elaborated, slowly getting closer. „Do you like boys who dress like girls? Is that your thing?“

 

„I'm... what?“ Hinata didn't like Komaeda's tone or behavior at all. He knew what the other was suggesting and he didn't like it. „Cut it out. I was just trying to be polite.“

 

„Really? Because you've been looking at me the entire time,“ the other boy was invading his personal space now. Hinata noticed the barest hint of makeup on Komaeda's face. „And you seem really flustered. Are you okay?“

 

„Yeah, I'm, uh,“ he was struggling to find words. Komaeda was really close now. Hinata could see the shakily applied lipgloss and traces of eyeliner. „It's kinda warm in here.“ He was  _not_  making this any better.

 

Komaeda laughed, and it was wheezy and raspy and it sent shivers down his spine. „It's okay, you know? I don't mind.“

 

He was dangerously close now.

 

„W-when will Soda come back?“ Hinata tried to change the topic, swallowing nervously. He felt himself starting to sweat.  _It's the damn heating in this building, it's just too much._

 

Komaeda gave him a small smile. „He's out. He said he'll be back by midnight.“

 

„Midnight?“  _Fuck._ „He should have told me. I'll just leave. I'm sorry I barged in like this.“

 

„You don't look sorry,“ Komaeda accused. He was right, of course – Hinata wasn't really sorry, he just really, really wanted to get out of here. „I think you owe me a better apology.“

 

Hinata groaned. „What do you want from me?“

 

„Apologize properly.“

 

„I'm sorry for barging in,“ Hinata repeated, „are you satisfied?“

 

Komaeda tilted his head. „No. Not at all. You can't just invade someone's privacy like that, especially when you're not even an Ultimate. I'm gonna need you to make it up to me.“

 

The way he said that... it was definitely seductive. And it was working. It was working and Hinata was confused and scared and he could feel blood rushing downwards. He thought about simply running away and never setting foot in the main course's dorms again, but he couldn't move. He didn't want to move.

 

„W-what do you want me to do?“ He couldn't stop his voice from shaking.  _What am I doing? I don't like guys! Not to mention he's Soda's roommate, I'll never be able to look him in the eye again._

 

„Well,“ Komaeda began, his voice dangerously low, „you could get down on your knees and beg me for forgiveness, for starters.“

 

Hinata's breath hitched in his throat. „You're sick,“ he snarled, but his knees were getting weak and he could feel his arousal growing. This was several levels of wrong, but he couldn't fight his physical reaction.

 

„Do you really think so?“ Komaeda asked, eyes glowing. „Do you really think I'm sick? What does that make you? A Reserve Course Student walking in on an Ultimate dressed up in girl's clothes and getting aroused by it? Is that not sick?“

 

„Komaeda, shit,“ his voice broke before he could even finish speaking.

 

He gave in.

 

Sinking to his knees, he kept staring at the beautiful boy in front of him – the condescending look he was giving him made him shiver all over – in a good way. This was a horrible situation to be in, kneeling in front of a boy in a skirt – a boy he barely knew, too. Every part of this was wrong.

 

He looked up at Komaeda. He saw the barest hint of a smirk.

 

„I'm sorry,“ he started, his voice shaky and unstable, „I had no right to invade your privacy like this. Do with me what you will.“

 

„That's what I like to hear,“ Komaeda smiled, approaching him. He towered over him, and it was only now Hinata realized how tall the other was. „Continue.“

 

 _Continue...?_  „Uh...“ Hinata thought he was done with his apology. He couldn't really think of anything else to say. „I... I'll never do anything like that again?“

 

„Hmmm,“ Komaeda didn't seem to be satisfied. „Lie on the ground.“

 

„Huh? Why?“

 

„Just do what I say.“

 

Hinata hesitantly lay down on the floor. It was a vulnerable position – he couldn't say he felt comfortable in the slightest.

 

He felt his thighs being nudged apart, and then -

 

„Ow!“

 

He yelped, more out of a surprise than real pain. Komaeda was pressing his foot down on his crotch, seemingly unashamed. He felt the contact even through the sturdy fabric of his jeans.

 

„You really are getting off on this, aren't you,“ Komaeda commented, pressing his foot down even harder. „Are all Reserve Course Students like this?“

 

„N-no,“ Hinata tried to argue, but the pressure against his cock was too much. He wanted to grab Komaeda's foot by force and grind into it, but he kept still for now – he'd hate to act out of turn.

 

„Oh? They aren't all this pathetic? That's news to me,“ Komaeda let out a breathy laugh, easing the weight and resorting to gentle rubbing.  _This feels nice..._

 

Just as he started to enjoy the feeling, Komaeda quickly pulled away. „If you pull down your pants, it'll feel better,“ he suggested. Hinata felt heat rushing into his cheeks. He knew Komaeda was right, but it was still embarrassing.

 

Everything about this was embarrassing.

 

„Should I help you?“ Komaeda asked – his tone was surprisingly gentle. He probably saw how embarrassed Hinata was and wanted to move this situation forward.

 

Hinata nodded.

 

He closed his eyes – the embarrassment was too much – and then he felt his jeans being tugged downwards together with his underwear. He lifted his hips in order to make Komaeda's job easier, his eyes still closed.

 

The he heard a quiet laugh.

 

„Oh, Hinata-kun,“ Komaeda sounded amused and it made Hinata want to die, „you really are average in every way, aren't you?“

 

„Shut up,“ he hissed through his teeth, embarrassed and angry at once. This entire situation was too bizarre.

 

„Look at you,“ Komaeda continued as if he didn't hear him, „such unremarkable size. Completely average. I don't know why I expected anything else.“

 

„Shut the fuck up.“

 

„There's no need to be so angry, you know. Surely I'm not saying anything you don't know already.“

 

 _I'm going to kill him once this is done,_  Hinata though as he finally opened his eyes, looking up at the other towering over him. He was standing again, next to his side – Hinata tilted his head and -

 

There it was. He could clearly see under Komaeda's ridiculously short skirt.

 

He was wearing white, frilly panties.

 

Hinata could feel his exposed cock twitch. The sight was extremely hot – the way the panties hugged his hips and barely concealed his cock – it was cute and hot at once and Hinata felt like losing his mind.

 

He wanted to bury his head under Komaeda's skirt.

 

Komaeda seemed unaware – his eyes were still glued to Hinata's cock.  _So much for being unimpressive,_  Hinata thought bitterly. Komaeda's insults really got to him.

 

He laid back down – he got his fair share of a nice view. Komaeda plopped down in front of him.

 

„It will be easier like this,“ he commented, and Hinata wanted to ask for clarification, but then he felt Komaeda's foot touching his cock, the soft fabric brushing against his skin, the gentle, careful movements feeling nicer than they had any right to be.

 

„A-ah...“

 

„Oh, you like this?“ Komaeda mocked him. „You're so dirty... but it makes sense you would enjoy something as base as this...“

 

„You're the one who started this,“ Hinata snarled, aroused and annoyed at the same time. Komaeda was so pretty, but every time he opened his mouth, it was as if he was asking for a slap in the face.

 

„Mmm, but you really like this, don't you?“ He continued, now stroking his cock with both of his feet. The movements and soft touches together with the view of Komaeda in front of him pleasuring him like this was too much – he couldn't help but moan and thrust his hips upwards.

 

It was deplorable how easily he lost control.

 

He heard Komaeda's soft laugh, but he didn't care – the sensation was too great. He grabbed Komaeda's ankles and kept them in place while he thrusted upwards – and then it was over as soon as it began.

 

Komaeda slipped away from his grip, clear disappointment written all over his face.

 

„Such arrogance.“

 

Hinata stared. He was starting to get close, and then the other went and pulled this shit – it wasn't fair.  _It wasn't fair._

 

„How can you even live with yourself now, knowing you touched an Ultimate without permission? If it was me, I'd probably just die on the spot, ahaha...“

 

„Shut up, you're not making any sense,“ Hinata snapped, „how about you do something useful with your mouth?“

 

„Ah-“

 

_Bullseye._

 

Komaeda averted his gaze, faint blush visible on his cheeks. „Sit on the bed,“ he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the floor.

 

Hinata did as he was told. His dick was still painfully hard and if he was about to get a blowjob out of this whole situation – well, he wasn't going to complain.

 

Komaeda sank to his knees in front of him – almost too quickly. He was also practically drooling.

 

 _Was that all it took?_  Hinata almost wanted to laugh. A few commands and Komaeda was on his knees – the same Komaeda who was insulting him just a few seconds ago. This entire situation was too much to wrap his head around.

Komaeda stared at him, biting his lip.

 

„Go on,“ Hinata urged, desperate for any sort of touch.

 

Komaeda tilted his head and gently sucked the tip of his cock – shyly at first, flicking his tongue over the head and tasting the skin. He could hear a faint moan, slightly muffled. He looked down only to see Komaeda drooling against his cock, blush adoring his face.

 

He was... incredibly pretty.

 

He was placing kisses all over now, on the head, along the base, on his balls – all open mouthed, filthy and wet, his tongue leaving trails – and he was looking up at him, his gaze suddenly soft and lustful – Hinata could tell how much he loved this. Loved being on his knees in front of him.

 

Komaeda finally –  _finally_  – took him fully into his mouth, looking nervous and excited at once – eyes fixed upwards, he slowly descended.

 

It felt incredible.  _So hot, so good,_ Hinata never felt anything like this before – the furthest he ever went was a handjob – but this was entirely different, so warm and wet, he felt like the world around him was melting. Komaeda's technique was practically nonexistent, but he didn't mind. Just being in his mouth and having the view of Komaeda's body in front of him was already almost too much to take.

 

After a few seconds of staying still, Komaeda started moving his head up and down – slowly, never taking him too deep. He utilized his tongue, running it along his cock – everything about this felt incredible.

 

He bit his lip and placed his hand on top of Komaeda's head – gently, not wanting him to stop again. He stroked his hair as the other dutifully sucked his dick, the unruly curls feeling soft in his palm.

 

„You look so pretty right now,“ he whispered – and he meant it. Pink lips stretched around his cock, all dressed up, looking up at him all doe-eyed – and most importantly  _quiet_  – it was a good look on Komaeda.

 

The other blinked up at him, fluttering his white eyelashes before resuming his work. He slowly descended downwards, taking him deep in his mouth – and then he choked, an awful wet sound echoing thorough the room.

 

Hinata laughed.

 

„I thought you said I was average?“ He felt himself getting his confidence back, Komaeda was clearly lying before just to get a rise out of him. This was  _too good._  „Look at you, you can't even take me halfway without choking.“

 

Komaeda pulled his mouth off, still coughing. He was scowling and it didn't look threatening at all – not with the saliva on his chin and his reddened cheeks.  _I can't believe I let this guy push me around._

 

„It's not as easy as it looks,“ Komaeda admitted, „I can always stop, you know?“

 

„Come on, I was just joking,“ he really wasn't, but he wasn't about to tell him that „keep trying, you'll get it right eventually.“

 

„I don't have to be doing this at all, I'm – mmm!“

 

Hinata grabbed Komaeda's head and shoved his cock back into his mouth. It was a power rush – shutting somebody up by sticking your dick in their mouth was incredible, not to mention ego-boosting.

 

Komaeda was still scowling, but he went back to sucking almost right away. Hinata let go of his head, burying his hands into the sheets below him, just in case Komaeda changed his mind – that guy was a dick, but he didn't really want to force him into anything.

 

He didn't need to be worried about that at all, though. Komaeda was clearly loving this rough treatment.

 

He gagged a few more times, but this time he didn't pull off – instead he wrapped his fingers around the base of Hinata's cock, holding it steady, rubbing it as to make up for the fact that his mouth couldn't reach.

 

 _He's trying so hard, fuck._ Hinata didn't know what to do with himself. Komeada was so endearing at this moment, he didn't know whether to laugh at him or compliment him again. He settled for reaching for his head again, stroking his hair - this time with more affection.

 

He saw Komaeda's expression soften.

 

He could feel himself getting close. This entire unspoken exchange was strange, but it somehow brought him closer to the edge. He kept stroking Komaeda's hair, watching his face closely – the expression he was making was so erotic, it made him want to cum right away.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

 

When he burst into the main course apartment, he expected to do some studying, maybe just relax a bit after a long day of school – he did  _not_ expect to get a blowjob from Soda's weird roommate. The fact that the said roommate was wearing a skirt was just a cherry on top – the entire situation was absolutely abnormal.

 

 _Why am I surprised?_ He wondered as he tried to focus on literally anything else but the obvious,  _Main Course students are known weirdos. I was fucked from the start, I should have known something like this would happen._ Nevermind he could never even dream of a situation like this – he should have expected it nonetheless.

 

He opened his eyes again.

 

„I'm really close,“ he warned, not wanting to give the other a nasty surprise. Komaeda, however, didn't stop at all – in fact, he seemed to double his efforts, moaning around his cock and drooling against him even more – stuffing it almost all the way in, gagging only slightly.

 

 _He wants me to cum in his mouth,_ Hinata realized and it made his head spin. He was so, so close... he only needed to...

 

„Komaeda, lift... ah... lift up your skirt,“ he ordered – but it sounded more like a plea at the moment – he only needed an extra push, something visual to bring him over the edge. Komaeda continued to suck him off, his face almost entirely hidden behind his white hair – but he reached downwards and slowly,  _slowly_  he lifted up his cute skirt, revealing his creamy thighs and his frilly panties.

 

The sight was too much for Hinata.

 

He grabbed Komaeda's head and finally, finally he was coming, helplessly thrusting into the wet heat above him, filling it up with his cum, his whole body shuddering and trembling. He desperately clutched onto Komaeda's hair, grabbing it in a painful grip. Heat was spreading all over his body and it was an incredible feeling, his mind was going blank and Komaeda's mouth felt like heaven at the moment.

 

After a whole minute, he felt as if he came to his senses again – he let go of Komaeda's hair and watched him swallow – loudly and clearly.

 

He then opened his mouth, showing him that all the traces of his cum were swallowed down.

 

_What a show off._

 

„Fuck,“ Hinata swore, his voice weak. He slumped down on the bed, trying to catch his breath – his orgasm hit him hard, it was so very different from masturbation – everything felt so much more real and intense.

 

_So good._

 

Once he caught his breath, he looked at Komaeda again – he looked desperate.

 

„Get on the bed,“ he said, still half drunk on his orgasm, not thinking clearly. He moved aside, watching Komaeda scramble and slump down on the bed, clearly aroused and breathing heavily.

 

Hinata took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. His mind was clearer now, as was his vision. Komaeda was sprawled out in front of him, looking up with his eyes glazed over, clearly expecting him to  _do something_.

 

„Hinata-kun...,“ he begged, his voice raspy from gagging on Hinata's cock, and it was hot on its own, but the expression he was making – completely helpless and submissive – it was almost too much for Hinata.

 

„What do you want?“

 

„Just...,“ Komaeda grabbed his hand, gently, giving him the option to slip away, „please, touch me... please...“

 

It was almost funny, seeing how weak Komaeda was, how almost broken. He would laugh if it wasn't so sad.

 

He moved inbetween his legs, gently coaxing them wide open. He got a full view of his panties now, noticing the wet patch of fabric on the front, grinning widely.

 

„You want me to touch you that badly?“ Hinata was probably enjoying this too much. „Here?“ He touched Komaeda through his underwear, two fingers rubbing at the supposed head of Komaeda's cock, applying gentle pressure and watching out for the slight twitches of Komaeda's body.

 

It would be a lie to say that he wasn't scared of this. He always though of himself as straight, he always liked girls exclusively – and getting a blowjob was one thing but this – this was different.

 

 _First time for everything, I guess,_  he thought. Slowly, he grabbed the hem of the panties and pulled them down.

 

Then he grinned – even more widely than before.

 

„Look at you,“ he couldn't help but laugh, „making fun of my size, yet here you are.“ He put his hand around Komaeda's cock, stroking experimentally. He was noticeably smaller than him – Hinata would be offended if it wasn't so funny. Still, it made Komaeda a pretty big hypocrite. „So wet, too. Almost like a girl.“

 

„A-ah, hah,“ Komaeda was hiding his face in his sleeve, completely humiliated from the looks of it, and he was moaning loudly, lovely broken sounds leaving his pretty lips. The entire display was almost enough to get Hinata hard again, if only he was used to such situations.

 

A few more flicks of his wrist and Komaeda was coming all over his palm – his face wet from drool and tears, his entire body trembling – Hinata worked him through it, slowing his movements down when Komaeda stopped twitching.

 

He finally pulled his hand away, careful as to not overstimulate him – and wiped his sticky hand into the pleated skirt.

 

„Nooo,“ he heard a weak complaint, but he didn't stop until his hand was relatively clean.

 

It was still pretty gross though.

 

„Hinata-kun... My skirt is ruined now...“

 

„Stop complaining. You're lucky I got you off at all.“

 

„L-lucky, huh?“ Komaeda was still catching his breath. „I got to sleep with a reserve course student... I wonder if that's a good luck or bad luck...“

 

„I have no clue what you're muttering about, but we should probably get cleaned up.“

 

Komaeda stared at him for a while, his entire face still wet. „Probably.“

 

„Yeah, so let's go.“

 

„Help me up,“ he demanded, extending his hand. Hinata sighed and grabbed it, pulling him upwards. He noticed his shaky movements and gave a little smile.

 

„You didn't last very long, did you?“ he couldn't help but tease the other. He felt like he came out of this situation on top.

 

„My stamina is truly pathetic,“ the white haired boy gave a weak smile, looking apologetic for the first time. Hinata bit his lip. Suddenly he didn't feel that accomplished.

 

They headed towards the bathroom, quickly cleaning up.

 

„Don't tell anyone about this,“ Hinata mumbled as he washed his hands, scrubbing them with almost violent motions. „Not unless you want me to tell your roommate about your hobby.“

 

„Is that a threat?“ Komaeda raised his eyebrow, currently trying to clean the stain on his skirt with a wet sponge. „Did you think things would turn around for you so easily? Let me tell you something.“ He dropped the sponge into the sink, the wet sound echoing thorough the small bathroom. „You have nothing on me.“

 

„I don't?“

 

„No, you don't.“

 

„Listen,“ Hinata was desperately grasping at anything that would give him control over the situation. „I don't have a reputation to uphold. I'm nobody. No one will care what anyone says about me. You, though? You're important. Supposedly.“

 

„Not at all,“ Komaeda intervened.

 

Hinata decided to ignore him. „If a word got out? You'd be finished.“

 

Komaeda laughed – it was breathy and wheezy and not at all pleasant to listen to. Hinata never wanted to hear that sound again.

 

„You think you have control over me, is that it?“ He pointed his finger at Hinata and gently poked him in the middle of his chest in an accusatory gesture. „You're wrong. The fact that I'm an Ultimate lets me get away with almost everything. Rumors get shot down, accusations get silenced. We're privileged like that.“

 

Hinata sighed. „Why am I not surprised?“ He looked in the bathroom mirror across him, grabbing each side of the sink for support. He was dumb. Really, really dumb.

 

Komaeda moved behind him and gently touched his shoulder. „Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that I gave you a blowjob.“

 

Hinata burst out laughing. Komaeda's tone was so serious, and so was his face, it was almost too funny and –  _he really is serious, isn't he?_

 

Komaeda simply tilted his head, confused as to why he was laughing. It was almost cute.

 

„Nevermind,“ Hinata said, still smiling, „I'm gonna go. It's pointless to wait for Soda.“

 

„I guess it is.“

 

They shuffled around, entering the hallway again.

 

„I'll come by again tomorrow,“ Hinata said, wrapping his scarf around his neck. He really wasn't looking forward to walking back to his cold dorms.

 

„Soda won't be here tomorrow again. He has some plans already.“

 

Hinata finished struggling with his scarf and grinned at Komaeda. „I know.“

 

He closed the door behind him without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the lower quality second chapter. Yes, I did write it just so I could get one more outfit out of this entire scenario, no, I'm not sorry. Well... maybe I'm a little bit sorry. 
> 
> Warnings for feminization, overpowering, torn clothes and more bickering. Please check out the updated tags.

Hinata couldn't stop thinking about the events of yesterday. He couldn't even concentrate on anything that was being said in class – he kept thinking back to Komaeda, and how he made a horrible mistake that he couldn't take back. He felt both guilty and aroused thorough the day and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

 

No matter how hard he fought against it, the thoughts crept back.

 

That's why he was back in Soda's apartment again. He was standing in front of the door, ready to properly knock – he has learned his lesson last time. He hesitated for a second – he didn't really know what to expect. He was slightly anxious, but he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and knocked.

 

After a few seconds of petrifying silence, he heard a voice from the other side.

 

„Come in!“

 

He opened the door, no more forcefully then the last time – and quickly closed it before staring at the sight in front of him.

 

Hinata didn't know what to expect, that much was true – but he _didn't_ expect to see Komaeda all dressed up, sitting on the bed as if waiting for him.

 

His getup was different than yesterday. He was wearing a short black dress – a surprisingly tight fit – together with fishnets and black high heels. It was simple, but Komaeda made it work.

 

He could feel himself blushing just from the sight alone.

 

„Hello, Hinata-kun,“ Komaeda smiled and crossed his legs, „do you like it?“

 

„I love it,“ he answered truthfully, shortening the distance between them. „Are you sure we'll be alone in here today? I didn't check.“

 

„I'm sure,“ Komaeda assured him. The he stood up, smoothing out the crinkles on his dress. Hinata closed the distance between them and gave the other boy a shy kiss – nothing more than a gentle touch of their lips.

 

He immediately backed away. They did so much more yesterday, but this felt strangely intimate.

 

Hinata felt guilty all of a sudden. He let Komaeda suck him off, but this is the first time they shared a kiss. Everything about it felt dirty and wrong.

 

Komaeda grabbed him by his tie. He tugged on it and brought their lips together – his kiss was more passionate, more violent, more confident. He kept Hinata in place and he had no choice but to surrender and open his lips to give access Komaeda's invading tongue.

 

_This got too heated too quick,_ he thought as he struggled to keep himself on his toes. Komaeda and him were about the same height, but with the other boy wearing high heels, there was a noticable height difference.

 

He realized that he didn't mind that at all.

 

He grabbed Komaeda around the waist and returned the kiss in full. Their tongues met and Hinata thought it was slightly weird – but he could feel Komaeda moaning into their kiss and it made him shiver with arousal.

 

It really didn't take much to bring him to full hardness, just a boy in a dress and a kiss. It was sad and almost pathetic.

 

He broke their kiss first – he wasn't used to standing on his toes for that long.

 

Komaeda sat back down, looking fully satisfied. „I'm glad you're back,“ his smile grew more arrogant now, „did you come back to have some more fun? You can start by kneeling down in front of me and licking my shoes. Do you like them?“

 

„They're really pretty,“ Hinata admitted, „but that's not how it's gonna be today.“

 

„Oh?“

 

„Don't look so surprised. I didn't come back just to be bullied by you.“

 

Komaeda scoffed. „I suck you off one time and this is what I get. I can't believe I gave you the illusion of control.“

 

„The illusion of control? You seemed to be enjoying it even more than me. Who are you kidding?“

 

„Who are _you_ kidding? I gave you control because I wanted to. I gave it to you after I had my fun. It was a gift, you ungrateful reserve course.“

 

Hinata gritted his teeth. Komaeda was just as stubborn as yesterday, and just as insufferable. _What was I thinking?_ He curled his hands into a fist. _That he would change just because I gave him my dick? How stupid am I?_

 

„Don't look so angry, Hinata-kun,“ Komaeda's voice was dripping with fake concern, „just do what I say and you can have your fun again. I want you on your knees now, come on. You had no qualms with it yesterday.“

 

Hinata took a deep breath. „No.“

 

„...no?“

 

„No,“ he repeated, furrowing his eyebrows. „You insufferable, sexy asshole,“ he spat out, forcefully shoving Komaeda down on the bed. He grabbed his wrists and held them together above Komaeda's head.

 

„This is really disappointing,“ Komaeda commented, seemingly unfazed by the chain of events. „There is no reward without humility first, Hinata-kun. Don't you know that?“

 

„Are you supposed to be the reward? Don't flatter yourself,“ Hinata got on top of Komaeda, straddling his waist and increasing his grip on the other's wrists. „Come on, try to break free. That should be enough fun for the both of us.“

 

Komaeda stared at him. He didn't put too much of a fight until now. He twitched beneath him and tried to break his wrists free just as told – but it was such a weak, pathetic attempt that Hinata had to laugh.

 

„Is that all?“ He goaded, enjoying seeing Komaeda completely helpless beneath him. His attempts increased and he seemed to be putting all of his strength into it – but it still wasn't enough, and Hinata didn't even break a sweat, whereas Komaeda was breathing heavily just from his poor attempts.

 

„Oh, come on,“ he moaned, and Hinata could feel him getting hard beneath him. This entire situation was hilarious.

 

„Why? I'm giving you the option to break free,“ he laughed, „am I too strong for you?“

 

„C-Cut it out.“

 

„I am, aren't I? Aren't the Ultimates supposed to be the best at everything?“

 

„That's not... ah... true,“ Komaeda managed to calm down his heavy breathing, „you are clearly more athletic than I am.“

 

„Clearly.“ Hinata grinned at him. „So do you admit defeat?“

 

„What defeat?“

 

„Cut that shit out, just surrender and let me fuck you.“

 

Komaeda moaned again. He was clearly loving this entire situation. „Okay, okay, I surrender, do with me as you will,“ he gasped, his cheeks red and his eyes glossed over. He eased his struggles and spread his legs – whether instinctively or on purpose, Hinata didn't know.

 

„Good boy,“ Hinata ruffled his hair, „or should I say _good girl_?“

 

Komaeda moaned again and Hinata knew that he was on the right path. „Just give in and do what I say,“ he mumbled, slowly getting up and releasing Komaeda from his grip.

 

„Mmm, alright,“ he almost _purred_ , and Hinata finally got a proper look on him - sprawled out on the bed, his hair messy and his face pink, his dress slowly riding up. He was wearing heavier makeup than yesterday – some dark eyeshadow and a light blush. It wasn't too noticable at first sight, but now that Hinata was really looking at him, he could see it clearly – Komaeda obviously put a lot of effort into his look today.

 

Hinata felt strangely flattered, in a way.

 

„All right, hook up your dress,“ he ordered, already unbuttoning his uniform and unzipping his jeans.

 

„Huh? You want to do this already?“

 

„Of course, I don't have all day.“

 

Komaeda bit his lip and then slowly hooked up his dress just as ordered. Hinata already knew that he was exceptionally meek when given orders, but it took him by surprise every time. That and the fact that he didn't put that much of a fight, surrendering to him so easily – was his seemingly dominant persona a complete facade?

 

He finished undressing, throwing all of his clothes onto the floor, then he crawled back into bed.

 

He grabbed Komaeda's thighs and gently coaxed them apart, feeling the material of the fishnet stockings beneath his palms. He noticed that Komaeda wasn't wearing any underwear this time, but it was hard to see anything properly.

 

He pondered for a moment. Yes, he'd like to see Komaeda's face when entering him, he'd love to watch his reaction and his undeniably adorable expression, but it seemed incredibly impractical and difficult.

 

„Turn around,“ he said eventually, carefully moving out of the way. Komaeda obeyed immediately – he got on all fours, laying his head down on the pillow and sticking his ass up in the air.

 

Hinata couldn't resist. He gave Komaeda a playful slap – nothing too painful, but it did make a satisfying sound. Komaeda moaned and arched into it, clearly wanting Hinata to continue, but he didn't give him the satisfaction.

 

Instead, he knelt behind him on the bed, grabbing his ass and squeezing the flesh beneath along with the fishnet fabric.

 

„Can I tear them?“

 

Komaeda turned his head around, giving him _a look_. Ha gave him _a look_ back – something that he thought was assertive, but it probably ended up just being goofy instead. Komaeda have him a small smile and nodded. „Alright. I have another pair, and it wasn't even that – ah!“

 

Hinata didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. He grabbed the stockings and tore them in the middle, giving him easy access to Komaeda's ass.

 

He marveled at the sight – everything about this situation was extremely erotic, but having such a pretty boy with torn stockings beneath him made him almost dizzy with arousal. He wanted to ram into Komaeda right away, but he knew he had to take it slow.

 

„Lube and condoms?“ He asked, hoping that Komaeda was prepared for today. He brought some stuff as well just in case, but it was in the pockets of his jeans currently lying on the ground.

 

Komaeda reached under the pillow, retrieving a small bottle of lube and a single condom packet. „You don't have to prepare me,“ he sighed, laying back down onto the pillow. Only now Hinata noticed the weird glisten around his entrance.

 

„Did you really prepare yourself ahead of time?“ He asked, struggling to get the packet open, until he tore it open with his teeth eventually. „Did you want me to fuck you that badly?“

 

„Yes, yes, I'm ready,“ Komaeda's voice was desperate and muffled.

 

„You really are just like a girl, huh? Already so wet for me.“ He marveled at the sight, gently spreading his cheeks apart. He was thankful that Komaeda already did the job for him – Hinata was a virgin when it came to penetrative sex and he was afraid of fucking up majorly – but he was enjoying this situation far too much for it to really bother him.

 

After a minute of struggling, he managed to put on the condom. He squeezed a small amount of lube into his palm and wrapped it around his cock, giving it a few lazy strokes, making sure to cover the whole length.

 

Then he paused. He didn't really know what he was doing – what if he accidentally hurt Komaeda? That was the last thing he wanted.

 

„Hey, Komaeda... I'll go slow, so... can you tell me if I hurt you?“ He cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. This was probably not the best time to be worried.

 

„Hinata-kun... are you concerned about me?“ Komaeda wasn't looking at him, but he could hear traces of smugness again. „Don't do that, I can take your average length just fine. Every single toy I own is far bigger than you are, and-“

 

„Okay, okay, I get it,“ Hinata almost regretted ever showing concern for this guy, but he knew that it was for the best. Still, the other boy irritated him to no end. „I thought you were done with making fun of me?“

 

„What gave you that impression?“

 

_Oh, I get it,_ Hinata thought, _I can't be too soft on him or else he'll start being bratty again. It's kinda hard to know where to draw the line, though._

 

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

„Okay, I'm going in,“ he warned, grabbing his dick with one hand and Komaeda's ass with the other, putting the head of his cock against Komaeda's entrance.

 

„You don't need to announce that, you know? I can just – ah!“

 

Hinata pushed his cock inside, slowly, _slowly_ , it was almost driving him insane how Komaeda's body seemed to resist him, his hole clenching around him, trying to fight the invading object. The feeling of tightness and the sight in front of him was making him dizzy, this was far, far better than anything he ever experienced, it was incredible and it was making his head spin.

 

Once he was buried to the hilt, he let out a quiet moan.

 

„Shit, Komaeda, you feel so good,“ he gasped, gripping Komaeda's waist to steady himself. He buried his hands into the scrunched up fabric of the black dress, appreciating the softness of what was probably high quality material.

 

„How is it?“

 

„It's – uh... a-ah... Hinata-kun...“

 

_At a loss for words, huh?_ Hinata gripped him tighter, and after getting used to the feeling of his dick being enveloped in such a tight space, he made a few slow, experimental thrusts.

 

He saw Komaeda desperately grasping the pillow, his knuckles turning white. He stilled his movements for a while.

 

„Come on, answer me properly,“ Hinata demanded, „how is it for you?“

 

„Ah... it's... please stay still for a moment...“

 

„Oh, am I too big for you after all? I thought you had toys bigger than me,“ he couldn't resist teasing Komaeda a bit, but he stayed still just as asked.

 

„Ah, it's just... different... it feels different than when doing this myself,“ Komaeda managed to stutter out, his voice half muffled by the pillow he was laying on. Hinata bit his lip, desperately wanting to start thrusting in, but he restrained himself. The image of Komaeda fucking himself with one of his supposedly huge toys didn't help either. „It's... more intense, I can... really feel you deep inside of me, it feels, ah... good...“

 

„Oh, so can I start moving?“

 

„Y-Yes, but do it slowly.“

 

Hinata did as he was told. He started moving slowly, entranced with the view of Komaeda on all fours letting him plunge his dick inside of him, in ripped stockings and a dress, his hole visibly twitching every time he thrusted in. Hinata had to grit his teeth in order to control himself and not thrust as fast and deep as he could.

 

„So pretty.“ He remembered Komaeda liking his compliments last time. He figured out that maybe it would set his mind at ease and help him relax again. „Such a good girl for me, letting me fuck your greedy cunt like this.“ _What the fuck am I saying?_

 

He managed to bit back a moan as he felt Komaeda somehow getting tighter around him.

 

„Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, _Hinata-kun_...“

 

„Shhh, just hold still,“ he tried calming him down, watching as he twitched beneath him. Hinata's words had an amazing effect on Komaeda, there was no doubt about that, and Hinata could feel himself blushing when he properly realized what he just said. Komaeda was just so... beautiful, everything about him seemed to drive him insane, made him want to fuck him and talk dirty to him all night long.

 

It was ridiculous how easily he was seduced.

 

He resumed his tempo, thrusting slowly and carefully, watching out for any signs of discomfort, but Komaeda only moaned into the pillow, looking ecstatic.

 

„Fuck me faster,“ he finally moaned, „faster, harder, please... please...“

 

„Alright, alright,“ Hinata readjusted himself and started moving faster, just as Komaeda wanted. It felt incredible, almost heavenly, it was incomparable to anything he ever experienced.

 

It was hard to keep himself together.

 

„A-ah... ah... Hinata-kun...“

 

„What is it?“ He couldn't resist rolling his eyes, slowing down his movements.

 

„Y-your technique... it's... uh... really sloppy,“ Komaeda managed to choke out. Hinata stopped completely.

 

„Huh?“ He furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing whether to be angry or take the criticism.

 

“J-just... pull out,” Komaeda turned his head back to look at him, giving him another _look_. This time, Hinata was almost offended.

 

“What's wrong with my technique? Is it really so bad that we have to stop this?”

 

“I'm not trying to stop this,” Komaeda explained, “just pull out. I'll ride you.”

 

Hinata's eyesight went blurry for a moment just from that sentence alone. _Komaeda? Riding me? Holy shit._ He carefully pulled out, accepting his fate.

 

Komaeda shoved him down on the bed. It was so fast that Hinata didn't even have the time to register it – he was just suddenly lying on his back, with Komaeda straddling his waist. It was as if their roles from before were reversed.

 

He gritted his teeth, burying his hands into the sheets below him, desperately clawing at the fabric.

 

“Okay, here I go,” Komaeda announced and reached backwards, grasping Hinata's cock and guiding it into his body, slowly sinking down on it. Hinata had to bit his lip to stifle a moan. The sight of Komaeda on top of him was too much.

 

He closed his eyes, simply focusing on the sensation. He felt Komaeda slowly rising up and down, and he understood what the other meant now – his technique truly _was_ sloppy compared to this. Komaeda's movements were rhythmic, and he felt so good around his dick – sliding up and down, tight and hot, twitching around him – Hinata suddenly felt really, really close.

 

“K-Komaeda, I'm, ah,” he moaned, trying to calm himself down. He slowly opened his eyes.

 

He saw Komaeda on top of him, his dress rolled up to his waist, the waistband of his fishnet stockings buried into his soft hips, his face flushed pink and his lips covered with drool. It was an enticing sight, and he could feel his dick twitching painfully, demanding release.

 

“I'm about to, ah...,” Hinata warned, getting dangerously close.

 

Komaeda stilled, sitting fully down on Hinata's cock, putting his hands down on the other's chest.

 

“We can't have that now, can we?” He sighed. “Not when I just started having fun.”

 

“Y-you've been having fun the whole time,” Hinata managed to argue. The grip he had on the sheets was becoming almost painful now.

 

“Hmmm, maybe,” Komaeda rolled his hips and Hinata threw his head back at the motion, “but this is the most fun I've had today. You're so cute underneath me, Hinata-kun.”

 

_Cute?_ Hinata shot his eyes wide open. Cute was not a word he would ever use to describe himself, but the flattery made him feel warm all over.

 

“A-aren't you close too?” It was embarrassing how little it took to get him over the edge, but then again, he _was_ practically a virgin. There's no way he'd be able to handle this much at once.

 

“Mmm, kind of,” Komaeda purred, still rolling his hips, apparently trying to get Hinata's cock as deep in him as possible. “I might if I just... a-ah...”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I-If I just find my spot... ah!”

 

“Y-your spot?”

 

“S-shut up and stay still,” Komaeda hissed, bringing his hands down onto Hinata's chest in order to support himself. His thighs were noticeably trembling now.

 

“You shut up and start moving,” Hinata snapped back at him, “come on, ride me properly.” He couldn't help but spank Komaeda once more, this time with a little more force.

 

Komaeda yelped, probably not expecting Hinata to spank him again – but he clearly loved it, if his expression was any indication. Then he nodded, shifted around to find a more comfortable position – and started moving up and down again, more fiercely than before, throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan.

 

_Shit, someone's going to hear,_ Hinata thought, but he didn't manage to voice his complain out loud. The noises Komaeda was making were downright obscene, it was hard to make him stop when he was like this – he didn't want him to stop.

 

He grabbed Komaeda by his hips and started thrusting upwards, meeting his movements. He was controlling the pace now. Komaeda's tight body was right above him and – he lost control, starting to moan as well.

 

“Shit, Komaeda, ah... t-touch yourself so we can come together...”

 

Komaeda obeyed without saying a word. He was too far gone. He brought his hand down, hurriedly pulling down the waistband of his stockings. He stroked his cock once, twice, three times - and then he was coming, his entire body trembling. He went silent, all sounds seemed to die in his throat as he covered Hinata's abdomen with his cum.

 

The sight of it sent Hinata over the edge as well. He grabbed Komaeda's hips in a bruising grip, buried himself deep inside of him and came, his orgasm seemingly lasting entire minutes.

 

He never felt this good before. His mind became fuzzy, his sight blurred, all tension leaving his body. He slumped down and tried to catch his breath.

 

Slowly, Komaeda got off of him, laying down next to him on the bed. Hinata sat up and hastily took off the condom, tying it into a knot and throwing it into the nearest trash can. He imagined coming directly inside the next time. _Huh? Next time?_

 

“Hinata-kun, come lay back down,” he heard a whine behind him. He turned around, trying to mask his surprised look.

 

“You want to cuddle?” Hinata's tone was laced with disbelief. “ _You?_ ”

 

“What's wrong with cuddling?”

 

“Nothing's wrong with it, I just... I thought you didn't like me.”

 

Komaeda looked entirely unimpressed. “Hinata-kun, I just let you have sex with me. I obviously like you.”

 

_What?_ “You _like_ me?”

 

Komaeda let out a deep sigh, one that Hinata could tell was completely exaggerated. “Please stop talking and come here,” he moved slightly, making even more space on the bed.

 

Hinata only hesitated for a split second. Then he did as told, lying down next to Komaeda, pulling him into a gentle hug. “I'm all sticky thanks to you,” he complained, but there was no real edge to his voice.

 

“We can take shower afterwards, if you want to.”

 

“Mmm, okay,” he murmured, suddenly feeling sleepy all of a sudden. He hugged Komaeda tighter, burying his face into the fabric of his dress, breathing in the scent of detergent. It felt really nice.

 

He never thought he's be cuddling with Komaeda like this. It seemed crazy to him – he just met him yesterday and they already had sex twice, and now they were _cuddling_. Hinata, with a heavy heart, realized that he grew attached to this boy – his body seemed to crave him and his mind couldn't let him go.

 

“Komaeda...” He mumbled. “Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?”

 

There. He said it. He knew that if he didn't ask, he would regret it forever.

 

Komaeda turned around to face him in one sudden movement. “A date?”

 

“Yes, a date,” Hinata's voice was firm and unwavering. He already made up his mind.

 

“Why would you want to go on a date with someone like me?”

 

Hinata was slightly taken aback by this reaction. “I just want to get to know you better.” He should have known that Komaeda would make nothing easy.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Komaeda gave him a gentle smile. “I'd love to go on a date with you, Hinata-kun.”

 

He smiled back at him. Komaeda was surprisingly sweet at that moment, and it made him feel all fuzzy inside.

 

“Let's go to a different part of the city, where no one can recognize us. Just so you can wear something nice.”

 

“Y-you want me to wear girl's clothes?”

 

“Sure, why not? Unless you don't want to.”

 

“W-well...” Komaeda looked nervous, “I've never been in public dressed up like that.” He swallowed. “But... I'd love to try. Especially if it's with you.”

 

“Komaeda... You really are so much more bearable after sex.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

It definitely seemed like the start of something new.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the wonderful art done by [MintyStoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyStoat/pseuds/MintyStoat) \- [here](https://goo.gl/3PiHTp) and [here](https://goo.gl/QF3QhN)! Thank you so much! 
> 
> Find me at ssoxos.tumblr.com


End file.
